


Time out from the world

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily loves the days where she can just sit down and relax with her owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time out from the world

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible
> 
> Just to note that this story has nothing to do with valentines day.
> 
> The next few works in this series are going to be from Emily's point of view as it was suggested by a guest on here.

Emily loves the days where she can just sit down and relax with her owner.  
On days like this she can just walk into the living room , jump onto the sofa and curl up next to James.  
She adores the days when she can gracefully go on James's lap without the fear of being chucked off when another late night case comes along. But today was one of those rare days that Emily could enjoy being around James , without any interruptions or sudden events. Emily loved the peaceful atmosphere of the flat , the soft music in the background created a relaxing mood for both Emily and James. 

Emily's favorite thing about the days like this was the fact that she could see the affect it had on James. On a normal day James would usually be out of the house be eight o clock in dressed smartly in a suit and tie , but today was different , he was lounging in the living room in a shirt and his pajama trousers with a cup of coffee on the table and reading a book . For Emily this was one of the first and only times that she saw James this relaxed ever since she came to live with him and she could tell that the quiet day was doing him some good. 

Only these rare but rewarding days showed Emily that there are days where you can just sit back , let all your worries escape your mind and for Emily it was like some time out from the world and she can just curl up and watch over James because as far as she was concerned if James was happy she was happy .

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why i haven't been posting much is because I have been busy between this and revision as my mock exams are after half term so sorry for the very late works .


End file.
